Destino de Tres
by Chibi-Poio
Summary: [YohxAnna] Los problemas... se solucionan con la frente en alto y la vista puesta en ellos. La cobardía no es una opción. Tú lo sabes... Anna. ¿Tan dificil es decir que te quiero? ::Me autoplagie en el titulo xD:: .:One-shot.:


HOLAAA!!! Bueno, no tengo mucho que decir... fuera de que me llego esta común idea. Hace tiempo que tenía ganas de escribir un one-shot, aunque esta harto malo... pero... no sé. Como que tenía ganas de subir este... espero que los disfruten y si dejan review bien; y si no... bien también. No hay nada que arruine este día para mi... Jajaja hoy ando demasiado Happy. Muchos besitos a todos. 

****

****

**_Destino de Tres_**

Despertó, con el pecho agitado y el sudor empapándole el cuerpo, temblando involuntariamente y el pelo rubio cayéndole por sobre las mejillas pálidas; tenía frío... y no era para menos; contando que estaba acostada fuera de su futón y la ventana abierta de par en par dándole las gracias y las bienvenidas al viento, como quien dijera que fuera un huésped  "más" en la casa.

El mismo aire helado le caló los huesos, a la vez que se paraba de ese letargo al que le llamaban dormir; la Yukata, algo fuera de lugar, inmediatamente fue corregida y aplanada por manos decididas, pero suaves. Lanzo un bufido fastidiado. Ya era la tercera vez que despertaba en la noche... ¿Es que acaso no podía tener el sueño más ligero? 

No... no era solamente eso. 

Entrecerró los ojos. Esa pesadilla; horrible, se veía a ella... sola, sin... 

- Yoh-Kun... 

Recogió los rastros del futón apelmazado en una masa deforme frente a ella, como testigo de los grandes arrebatos de la rubia por la noche. Los guardo, en el closet, a la vez que daba un último vistazo a la habitación ya vacía. Era hora de pensar... ¿Cómo se lo diría a Yoh-kun? 

Ella no era de las mujeres que se arrepentían de lo que hacían, y mucho menos de las que desistían y no mostraban valor. ¡Para nada! Cobardes... los problemas se enfrentan con la frente en alto y la mirada puesta en ellos. No hay otra salida. 

Tomo el abrigo, amarillo oliva; ese que Yoh le había regalado la navidad pasada. Lo acerco a su olfato y pudo sentir en él el suave aroma del chico Asakura. Placentero, firme y desgraciadamente encantador. Se cubrió con él, sintiéndose extrañamente protegida... esa sensación acogedora la inundo. Y por un momento fue feliz y no tuvo ninguna preocupación, pero no todo dura para siempre, y los agraciados encantos de la chaqueta se iban con el viento que golpeaba con fuerza el rostro blanco de Anna  Asakura, la "feliz y nada preocupada" esposa de Yoh Asakura, el rey Shaman. 

- Si claro... –Se dijo con sátira al pensar en "Feliz y nada preocupada".- Como si eso fuese posible...

Las manos ya gélidas de la rubia se dirigieron a su vientre. Los ojos normalmente inexpresivos de la chica, repentinamente cambiaron y demostraron más de un sentimiento oculto. Paso la yema de uno de sus dedos por sobre la tela del chaleco bajo el abrigo, con extrema cautela, hizo el acto una y otra vez. 

Camino, repitiendo ese extraño rito que ya hace un par de semanas, luego de una visita al doctor en compañía de Pilika había adquirido. Casi hipnotizada, se había sentado... esa banca. La misma donde ella e Yoh conversaron, aquella noche cuando él partiría en busca del trono de Shaman King. Solo para complacerla a ella... 

Los recuerdos, como vaivén se repetían en su mente, demasiado adormilada para notar siquiera la presencia de alguien muy cercano a ella. Que con un ágil movimiento de piernas había llegado junto al cuerpo de Anna. 

- ¿Annita?. ¿Qué haces aquí?.- Preguntó Yoh, tomando asiento junto a su esposa, muy abstraída.- ¿Saliste a caminar? Bah!! yo que pensé que era el único que acostumbraba hacer eso... como aún no dormimos en la misma habitación, pues; no me había dado cuenta de tu ausencia Jijijijiji.- Rió. 

La aludida no se dio por entendida, al contrario. Continuo efectuando la suave oscilación en su vientre. Y es que sus ojos, por primera vez demostraban miedo... de ese que te paraliza y no te permite pensar. Un solo suspiro se escapo de los labios, ya morados de la Itako. 

Asakura la miro, por un momento asustado, luego... solo asombrado. ¿Anna asustada? ¿Por qué? La mano, temerosa se acerco a la de su esposa, que con la vista gacha ahora se miraba la mano que sujetaba firmemente la falda con la que andaba, convirtiéndola en un manojo de tela. 

- Anna... ¿Sucede algo? ¿Te sientes bien?.- El castaño mantenía unida su mano a la de Anna, que sin responder la apretaba de sobremanera.- Por favor responde... 

El chico se puso de pie, frente a la Itako, sin soltar en ningún momento su mano. Se inclino, pasando por entre los cabellos de la rubia y pegando su frente a la de ella. Esas pálidas mejillas, se tiñeron de rojo. Ya era una costumbre... jamás afrontaría el hecho de que ella e Yoh estuviesen casados. ¿Un sueño hecho realidad? Podría ser... 

Los primeros sonidos se escaparon, casi inaudiblemente de la boca de la rubia. 

- Y--- Yoh... yo... tengo algo... algo que dec...

Y ahí estaba, sin haberse dado cuenta. Su boca atrapada por la de Yoh; que exigía, demandante una respuesta. Sonrió en su interior, casi con alivio; con un peso menos en su espalda. No debía temer... Yoh, jamás la traicionaría; no ahora... que esperaba un hijo de él. 

Se separaron, por la falta de aire. Mientras, que con miradas cómplices se alejaron los labios, que aún separados por leves milímetros, esbozaban sonrisas de satisfacción. 

- Baka... Yoh-kun. Siempre lo arreglas todo con un beso T.T 

Con un gesto adorable, Yoh hizo un ademán de puchero. 

- Annita... es mi súper técnica especial para que no estés triste.- Exclamo... orgulloso de tan "ingenioso" plan. 

- Si... como sea. Pero por eso... ¡¡Harás mil flexiones de brazos mañana!!!

- ¿Nani? Nooo!!! ;_; 

La rubia, con ambas manos en su cintura en señal de superioridad. Le invitó a Yoh a sentarse junto a ella. Así lo hizo, ese calorcillo en él estomago que surgía cada vez que estaba cerca de Anna lo estaba volviendo loco. ¡Que calor! ¿Calefacción? Yoh tonto... ¿Cómo habría calefacción aquí? Estamos al aire libre... =_= 

Con el frío dándole de lleno en el rostro, y ese suave roce de sus pieles cercanas para brindarse calor. Ambos, abrazados; como si en eso se les fuese la vida. Los brazos mustios de Anna, formando un arco a través de la cintura de Yoh, que con dulzura caricias le daba a los cabellos de la chica, casi adormilada por esa deliciosa y embriagadora sensación. 

Se quedaron así. Uno, dos, tres minutos más... en un cómodo silencio. El paisaje, taciturno que se alzaba en contra de ellos como un bólido. No le prestaron atención... solo el suave sonido de las hojas cayendo. 

- Yoh... – Susurro queda la voz de Anna. 

- ¿Mmmm?.- Respondió el chico, con el rostro sereno y la vista entrecerrada. Todo era tan dulce... 

El cuerpo tibio de Anna, se alejo, leves centímetros del de Yoh. 

- Debo decirte algo muy importante.- Pese a confiar en Yoh. Tenía miedo... no miedo a su respuesta. Sino que... ¿Y si ella no quería? ¿Estaba segura? ¡Kami-sama! Tantas preguntas... ¿Por qué? 

Como un soplo se levanto y volteo a ver la cara arrebatada por el viento de Yoh. Tan tranquilo... como siempre. 

- Sea lo que sea. Me lo puedes decir... –Respondió este, esbozando una de sus mejores sonrisas. 

Anna sonrió sutilmente ante ese gesto. Sin dejar de lado la actitud fría y casi inexpresiva de su rostro. 

- Lo sé... es por eso que creo que deberías estar al tanto de ello. 

- ... ¿Al tanto?.- Yoh se levanto, preocupado de la banca.- ¿Te sucedió algo? 

Anna afirmo con la cabeza. 

- Yoh... estoy embarazada. 

¿Embarazada? ¡Un momento! Las palabras Yoh... y embarazada... ¿Podían ir juntas en una oración? Un no sé que, le nublo la vista, casi como si le hubieran dado un golpe. Todo frente a él se volvió confuso y hasta abstracto. Tantas emociones, sentimientos. ¿Gritar? ¿Qué hacer? Se asusto de solo pensar en todo esa responsabilidad... Levanto su rostro, y lo primero que vio fue la cara de su Anna; mirándolo. Eso basto para que ni él mismo predijera lo que pasó.

Corrió y la abrazo, apegándola imposiblemente a su cuerpo. La tibieza y ese alivio de inmediato acudieron. A la vez que una felicidad le embargaba el alma. ¿Un hijo? ¿Un hijo de él y Anna? ¡Un hijo! ¡Dios! Se sintió como el hombre más feliz del mundo. ¡Y lo era! Tal estado de éxtasis. 

Yoh se separo, con sutileza del cuerpo de la Itako. 

- Anna... ¿Eso era?

Sonrió complacida. 

- Torpe... –Le golpeo cariñosamente la cabeza.- ¿Qué esperabas?

- Solo a ti... y a él.- Dijo, bajando sus manos hasta el vientre de la muchacha.

- Yoh-kun... tonto. 

De inmediato, ambos se abrazaron. Y ahí estaba, el frío abrasador. Igual que ellos... 

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-**-*

Un chico, de unos 7 años aproximadamente, jugaba entretenido con lo que parecía ser un minino de juguete. Levanto ese rostro... feliz. Casi como su padre. En realidad exactamente igual.

- Tonces mami... ¿Así fue como papi se enteró?

- Si... me costo mucho decirle. Es un tonto.- Se llevo ambas manos a la cintura como gesto fastidiado. 

- Buuu... no te enojes. Te saldrán arrugas... 

Una venita se alzo en la sien de la chica que tenía un cuchillo utilizado para picar las papas frente a ella. 

- _Cuchillo y mamá... no es una buena combinación. _

- ¿Qué has dicho?.- Pregunto la rubia, acercándose peligrosamente al pequeño asustado. 

Como salvador, el sonido de la puerta se escucho... 

- ¡Ya llegue Anna!!!.

- ¡Es papi!.- Grito el muchacho, escabulléndose de las garras de su mamá y perdiéndose en el umbral de la puerta. 

La chica esbozo una sonrisa y cerro los ojos. 

- Si Hanna. Así fue como Yoh supo que tu venías al mundo. 

Dejo el cuchillo a la vez que se sacaba el delantal de cocina. Salió pacientemente para encontrarse con el rostro sonriente de Yoh... su esposo. 

[[FIN]]

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

_Creo que ya he dicho mucho... mm... a ver... creo que... nop! Nada... estoy rellenando la hoja n_nUUU así que omitan esta parte si quieren... _

_Muchos besos, abrazos y demás. (Que raro que no escriba mucho... pero es que tengo que hacer tarea ¬¬ malditos explotadores del colegio. Dios!!! X_x) _

**_Con cariño... _**

****

**_Chibi-poio... [Obsesionada con Killua de HXH!!!Sieee!!!]_**


End file.
